Surprise to the System
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: COMPLETE My version of "Brother-Sister Act". I don't own Static Shock.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first Static Shock fanfic! Man I love that show. Anyway, this is my own version of "Brother-Sister Act". For those of you who don't know that's the episode where Sharon thinks Virgil is Static, but he gets Mirage to help him change her mind. Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock, cause if I did…woo hoo.**

* * *

Sharon was at the diner with her friends, watching Static on TV.

She had just realized how much Static and her brother were alike.

_It can't be him, can it?_ she thought. "I-I gotta go," she told her friends.

Sharon grabbed her purse and left the diner heading for home. "I can ask him there," she said to herself.

When she got home no one was there. "Virgil?" she called. "Dad?" She went upstairs to Virgil's room and began to look around. She didn't find anything unusual until she heard a crackling noise. "Static, you there?"

_Hmm…that sounds incriminating, _she thought. She traced the sound as coming from under Virgil's bed. It was a walkie-talkie type thing, and Richie's voice was coming out of it. "Static! Are you there, bro?"

"Richie, is that you?" Sharon said into the walkie-talkie.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I thought this was Joe's Pizza-" Richie said, making his voice sound deeper. Sharon heard a clicking noise, then nothing. "Yeah, I'm sure," she muttered.

Sharon stood in the middle of Virgil's room, wondering what the next step should be.

Deciding that she would ask him some questions when he came home, Sharon went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Well, I guess I could watch TV while I'm waiting," she said aloud, turning the news on.

To her surprise it was live footage of Static fighting Ebon. "Perfect. This is my chance to compare them."

Static was losing the fight. He was already drained from his earlier fight with Mirage and her brother, so Ebon had the upper hand from the beginning. "I'm gonna squash you like a lightenin' bug," Ebon said, lunging forward and extending his hand out.

Sharon was watching Static fight Ebon, and at the moment she was hoping it wasn't her brother. Static wasn't doing so good. "Well, I'm gonna squash you like a…like a…I'm gonna squash you!" Static said.

"Oh, that was smooth," Sharon muttered.

Static threw a ball of electricity at Ebon, but it had little effect. "What's different?" Static said. Ebon laughed as he hit Static with amazing force. "Let's just say I've had a little upgrade."

Static didn't get back up, and Ebon grabbed the bags of money he came after and left in one of his vortexes.

Sharon got to the bank as fast as they could. None of the medics could get near Static because every time someone tried to touch him he emitted small electrical bursts.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked one of the medics.

"We think he's afraid we'll take his mask off," the lady said.

"Can I try to talk to him?" Sharon asked.

The lady shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." She motioned to the police. "Let this young lady through."

Sharon smiled a thanks at the woman then ducked underneath the police tape.

She approached Static. "Static," she said. "You've got to let the nice people help you."

Static moaned and tried to zap her away from him, but his powers were almost gone because of him being so drained.

"No…"

"Come on! Don't be such a baby! What are you afraid of, anyway?" Sharon said, putting her hands on her hips. She felt like she was talking to her brother and Sharon suspected that she was.

Virgil was terrified. Sharon was standing over him demanding that he let the paramedics take him to the hospital, where they would no doubt want to take his mask of. He could not allow that to happen. Virgil summoned up all the power and strength he had left and got on his disc. "I'm fine, everyone. And next time I'll get Ebon." With that he flew away.

Sharon cursed herself for not having brought the car. If Static really was Virgil, she could have followed him home. But since she was walking, he would beat her no doubt.

Fifteen minutes later she burst through the front door of their house.

"Virgil! Virgil, are you home?" she shouted while going up the stairs.

"Yeah," came the reply. Sharon walked to Virgil's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Be my guest."

Sharon opened the door to find Virgil in his bed reading a comic book. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"I was with Richie," he replied. "Where were you?"

"I was at the bank," Sharon said, suddenly feeling silly about her whole 'my brother is Static' thing. _I'm sure lots of other kids have thought that their brother was Static, _she told herself.

She turned to leave when Virgil called her back. "Sharon, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

Sharon left his room but didn't close the door all the way behind her. She felt bad about spying, but she had to know. Sharon peeked through the crack in the door.

When Virgil thought his sister was gone he got out of bed. He walked over to his mirror and lifted his shirt up. There was a big bruise on his stomach from where Ebon hit him.

"Man, I'm gonna be feelin' that tomorrow," he said.

Sharon narrowed her eyes.

She heard a crackling noise come from where she had left the walkie-talkie thing.

"Virg? You there?"

It was Richie. Sharon watched as Virgil walked over to his bed and pulled the Shock Vox out from in the covers. "Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"I just saw the news, bro. You okay?"

"I'm a little bruised, and there's not much to say about my ego, but all in all I'm okay."

She heard Richie breathe a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there for a second, Virg."

"Yeah," Virgil said, rubbing the back of his head. "What's worse is Sharon was there."

"Dude, seriously? That was her?" Richie said.

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna find out for sure." Virgil plopped back down on his bed.

"I probably wouldn't have a problem telling her or my pops if he didn't not like Bang Babies."

After Virgil said this Sharon felt immediate guilt. _He's right. We've given him no reason to tell us, _she thought. Sharon felt that she had invaded Virgil's privacy enough, so she stopped eavesdropping.

_So my brother _is_ Static Shock. I'm just glad he didn't turn out like all the other Bang Babies. It makes me kind of proud…_

Sharon decided she'd causally bring it up in the morning. "I didn't realize I was this tired," she said while yawning.

In the morning, Sharon got dressed and ready in record time. She was downstairs making a special breakfast when Virgil came down.

"Good morning, little brother!" she said happily, setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of him.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked.

Sharon pretended to be hurt. "Why, Virgil, what's wrong with a sister wanting to be nice to her wonderful brother?"

Virgil sighed. "Sharon-" he began.

She held up a hand. "Fine. Let's just say that I found something out about my little brother, and I want to be nice to him."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You…found something out? And you're not using it as blackmail?"

Sharon shrugged. "I haven't needed to yet."

Virgil shrugged and began to eat his breakfast.

The two of them were eating in silence when Virgil noticed something. "Hey, where's Pops?"

Sharon frowned. "I just thought he went to work early," she said.

"Did you ever hear him come home last night?" Virgil asked.

"Actually, no…"

"Uh, I'm gonna be late for school!" Virgil said, standing up so fast he almost knocked his chair over.  
"Virgil, what's the hurry?" Sharon said, only playing along for now.

"Uh…me and Richie have to work on a project!" As soon as he said it Virgil thought, _that's a lame excuse._

Sharon raised an eyebrow. _That's a lame excuse._

Virgil was almost out the door, backpack in hand, when Sharon said, "Just don't get hurt saving him."

Virgil stopped in his tracks. "Wha…what do you mean?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Sharon smiled. "About that secret I found out…"

**

* * *

A/N: So, here it is! I feel really bad when I don't get reviews. So, please please please review! Please? Any kind is welcome. And, I probably won't update until I get a few. Hint hint.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews! I'll continue now! Here's chapter two of "Surprise to the System".**

* * *

"I know you're Static." Sharon said. She immediately felt bad for causing so much stress for her baby brother. Virgil looked like he was having a huge internal battle. He obviously hated lying to his family, but he also knew keeping it a secret was a better idea. "Sharon, I don't know what you're-"

Sharon was losing her temper. "Oh, don't lie to me, Virgil! I heard you talking to Richie over that walkie-talkie thing."

"You were spying on me?" Virgil narrowed his eyes.

_Uh-oh. Caught. _Sharon shrugged. "I had to see if you were okay. I mean, that was one nasty bruise."

Virgil unconsciously moved his hand over his stomach. "You're not upset?" he asked after a pause.

Sharon walked over to Virgil and put her arm around his shoulders. "Of course not! How many girls can say their little brother is Static?"

Virgil looked suspicious of her strange behavior. "Just you, I guess…"

Sharon nodded. "Exactly. I'm proud of what you do."

"Sharon why are you being so-" Virgil was kind of edgy about Sharon's extremely nice behavior, and he wasn't going to be disappointed.

Her calm exterior suddenly turned menacing. She let go of him and turned around. "But you should have told me sooner!"

Virgil sighed. _Now there's the Sharon I'm used to._

"You just wait till I tell Daddy-" she said. Virgil shook his head. "No! You can't tell Pops!" 

Sharon put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"You know how he is! He would freak." Virgil got a puppy dog look on his face. "Pleaasee?"

Sharon felt herself relenting. "Oh, all right."

They heard the TV in the living room suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin.

"Here, at the Dakota News station, a bang baby is holding all of the reporters hostage. He would like to send a message to Static."

Sharon and Virgil ran into the living room to watch the news. Ebon walked into the camera's line of view and took the microphone from the news reporter. "Static, if you don't get here in thirty minutes all of these reporters will pay," he said to the camera.

Sharon looked at Virgil. His face was grim, but determined. "Virgil! You'll be late for school."

Virgil turned to look at her. "Sharon, I have to. All those people-"

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Virgil went into the other room and came out in his Static costume. "I'll see you later," he said, unfolding his disc and hopping on.

Five minutes later, Sharon was in the car following Static. She was muttering under her breath about younger brothers and hero complexes when she reached the news station.

All of the reporters who were being held captive ran out of the building. "What happened? Where's V-Static?" she asked one of the people.

The person shook their head. "The crazy kid traded himself for us," he said.

Sharon's eyes widened. "Virgil!" she said softly. She knew Ebon was one of Static's worst enemies. _I've got to do something_, she thought right as a loud crashing noise came from inside the building. It seemed like everyone in the crowd outside the station was holding their breath. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Static came out holding Ebon in the air with his powers.

"Anybody got any handcuffs?" he said, a big smile on his face for the cameras.

Sharon was relieved, but the way Virgil's left arm was hanging limp to his side didn't escape her notice. Static gave Ebon to the cops at the scene, waved at the cameras a few more times, and flew off to a nearby alley.

Sharon got back in the car and followed him.

When she got to the alley Virgil was just taking his mask off. He still had the rest of the costume on.

Sharon parked the car and got out. "Virgil!" she said, storming up to him. "You could have been hurt! What will Daddy say when he sees your arm?"

Virgil glanced down at his left arm, then shrugged. "I'll tell him I tripped in school," he said.

Sharon was upset. If she had known he was Static the whole time, she probably would feel like this every day. It's hard to accept that your little brother saves the town on a daily basis. Sharon was also amazed at the fact that Virgil was standing in front of her wearing Static's costume, just no mask.

"Do you think it's broken?" she asked, calming down slightly.

Virgil scratched his head with his right hand. "I don't think so."

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Sharon asked.

Virgil looked at his watch and winced. "Man, I'm ten minutes late!" he said.

Sharon smiled. "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Virgil waited outside the office for Sharon to finish "handling it". He had been standing there for about five minutes when Sharon came back out, a big smile on her face.

This disturbed Virgil greatly. "What'd you do?" he asked.

Sharon had a very scary smile on her face. "I just told the principal that you were Static, and you had to stop some crime." She paused to watch Virgil's eyes bug out. He opened his mouth several times to talk, but just ended up looking like a fish. "You-you-"

Sharon started to laugh. She laughed and laughed until she felt that Virgil had gone through enough torture. "I'm just kidding, little brother!"

Virgil's expression went from horrified to angry in less than five seconds. "Sharon! That is NOT funny!"

Sharon wiped some tears from her eyes. "What I actually said was that our car broke down and we had to stop and replace the tire."

Virgil visibly relaxed. "And he bought it?"

Sharon nodded.

"Thanks, sis. I guess I'll see you after school."

Sharon was already halfway down the hall. She waved goodbye over her shoulder.

_Just wait till you get home, Virgil, _she thought. _We're going to have a chat about the past few months. _

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there it is! Please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! You know how it is when you go to school…but it's almost summer vacation! This will probably be the last chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

Virgil was more relaxed that day at school than he had been in a long time.

"It's probably the weight of your secret being lifted," Richie had said when Virgil told him.

"You're probably right," Virgil said. "I just hope she doesn't do anything to me after school."

Richie put a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder.

At home, Sharon was trying to decide what she would do to Virgil for keeping his secret for so long. "At first we may have been angry, but did he honestly think we'd stay mad at him forever?" she wondered aloud.

Virgil walked home alone. He had told Richie that he needed time to brace himself for Sharon's anger-hurricane. Richie had, once again, put a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Think of it this way, bro," Richie had said. "At least you can defend yourself."

Gathering up his courage, Virgil opened the front door. Sharon was in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, baby brother," she said, not taking her eyes away from the glowing television.

"Um, hi Sharon," Virgil replied, surprised that she hadn't started off by yelling at him.

He walked over to the couch and stood by his sister, waiting for her to explode.

After a few minutes she turned to look at him. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Well, I just thought that you'd-"

"That I'd what?" Sharon interrupted, her eyes narrowing. "Be upset? Be angry? Throttle you?"

Virgil gulped and nodded. He was ready to feel some pain, but Sharon just smiled.

"Well, I've decided that you've gone through enough. I'm not angry anymore," she said.

"And I promise not to tell Daddy," she added.

Virgil couldn't help it. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I'll just go to my room and-"

"We interrupt your program for some breaking news. The Meta Breed has just attacked a local hardware store and-"

The news bulletin had interrupted Sharon's TV show. Virgil gazed at his sister.

"Sorry, sis. Duty calls."

Sharon watched as her brother left the house in an explosion of purple electricity. "That's my baby brother," she said under her breath, turning to the TV so she could watch him kick some Bang-Baby butt.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was such a bad ending. I just didn't have ANY good ideas- severe writer's block. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad some of you enjoyed my story.**

**Until next time,**

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
